nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Roadblock
A Roadblock is a series of police vehicles parked in a line to prevent speeders from continuing along their path. Roadblocks are used frequently in the Need for Speed series in games that feature the police such as Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) and Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit. Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit Roadblocks in the Playstation and PC releases are used by the police along with spike strips to stop speeders if officers fail to pull over their vehicles. In the PC release, this option is not available to the players playing as the police. Need for Speed: High Stakes Roadblocks serve the same purpose as in Need for Speed III and are available to the players playing as the police. In the Playstation release it's one of the commands along with the sirens, backup and spike strips. The PC release requires players to have their AI police partners set the roadblock up. Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 Roadblocks serve the same purpose as in Need for Speed: High Stakes. Need for Speed: Most Wanted Roadblocks appear at Heat Level 2 and above with spike strips sometimes appearing alongside the roadblock at higher levels. Need for Speed: Carbon Roadblocks serve the same purpose as in Need for Speed: Most Wanted. Need for Speed: Undercover Roadblocks serve the same purpose as in Need for Speed: Most Wanted. Need for Speed: Nitro Roadblocks appear as obstacles in Nitro as attempts by the police to stop racers. Need for Speed: World Roadblocks serve the same purpose as in Need for Speed: Carbon. Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Roadblocks are only available for use when playing as the police in the Xbox 360, Playstation 3 and PC releases. Roadblocks initially consist of Shelby GT500s but these are replaced by Porsche Cayennes as the players level up their roadblock power-up. In the Wii release they are not available to players playing as the cops and serve the same purpose as in Need for Speed: Nitro. *Roadblock Level I — Four GT500s with crash barriers *Roadblock Level II — Two Porsche Cayennes and two GT500s with crash barriers *Roadblock Level III — Four Porsche Cayennes with crash barriers HP2010RoadblockLvl1.jpg|Level I Roadblock HP2010RoadblockLvl2.jpg|Level II Roadblock File:Hotpursuitroadblockiii.jpg|Level III Roadblock SV by passing roadblock.jpg|SV bypassing Roadblock Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) Roadblocks are similar to that of the first Most Wanted and start appearing from heat level 2. Roadblocks are initially made up of Crown Victoria interceptors but are replaced by tougher vehicles as the player's heat level rises. *Heat Level 2 - Ford Crown Victoria *Heat Level 3~5 - Ford Police Interceptor Utility *Heat Level 5~6 - Chevrolet Corvette Z06 with Spike Strip *Heat Level 6 - S.W.A.T. Truck MW2012RoadBlockCrownVic.jpg|Heat Level 2 - Ford Crown Victoria MW2012RoadBlockPoliceInterceptor.jpg|Heat Level 3~5 - Ford Police Interceptor Utility NFS13 2012-11-25 09-40-34-771.jpg|Heat Level 5~6 - Chevrolet Corvette Z06 with Spike Strip MW2012RoadBlockSWATTruck.jpg|Heat Level 6 - S.W.A.T. Truck Trivia *Roadblocks can slow down Racers and allow cops to catch up. *Roadblocks can stop Cops as well as Racers. *Racers that have collided with the roadblock and crashed can be busted if a cop stops close to them. *Cops can place a spike strip in the gap of a roadblock before any racers can reach it. *Roadblocks can be heard before they are seen. *The rear of a police vehicle in a roadblock is lighter than the front. *Hitting a roadblock will always damage a vehicle. *Roadblocks never appear along shortcuts. *Undamaged vehicles in a roadblock will join the pursuit. *Roadblock vehicles in Hot Pursuit (2010) and Most Wanted (2012) don't have drivers inside unlike the pursuing ones. *In Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010): **If a racer gets far enough ahead of the police, roadblocks will begin to be placed behind them instead of ahead. **Every roadblock possesses a single gap small enough for a single vehicle to pass through. **AI roadblocks tend to be placed in generally the same location on most occasions. Video Need for Speed Hot Pursuit Cop Weapon - Road Block|Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) (Introduction) Category:SCPD Category:Equipment